Where Flowers Grow
by CelesteFitzgerald
Summary: My first fanfiction! I hope this is good. Please review and let me know what you think. Mori and Honey are about to start at the University. They talk about how their lives will be different. Honey asks Mori a question, but will his response tear the two apart? MoriXHoney
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was 5:00 AM when Takashi read the note:

_Meet me under the tree on top of the hill outside Ouran Academy at 6:00._

There was no name. Takashi knew who it was from.

Takashi silently got dressed in a black t-shirt and jeans. He looked at the clock. 5:10. He left his bedroom and started to head outside, fully aware that by leaving so soon he would arrive at the tree thirty minutes early. He knew that Mitsukuni was already there, waiting for him.

As he approached the hill, Takashi spotted the small, blond figure anxiously pacing at the top. Once he saw Takashi climbing the hill, Mitsukuni sprinted down to meet him.

"Takash-," Mitsukuni began to exclaim when he tripped and started to roll down the hill. Takashi laughed to himself as he caught the smaller boy and placed him on his shoulders. As he felt the arms wrap themselves tightly around his neck, Takashi smiled.

When the two cousins reached the tree at the top, Mitsukuni slid gracefully down to the ground, his face looking as though he was beaming with happiness. Mitsukuni may have been trying his best to hide it, but Takashi knew something important was bothering him. Mitsukuni plopped down and relaxed against the tree, tilting his head up to look at his cousin sitting down to his left.

Takashi looked into Mitsukuni's eyes as if to ask why he wanted to meet here.

"I wanted to watch the sunrise with you," Mitsukuni said sweetly, his large brown eyes gleaming.

Takashi couldn't help but let the corners of his lips curve upward into a slight smile for a second before turning forward to watch the sun inch out from the horizon. The two boys watched in silence as the world around them became illuminated. Mitsukuni let his head rest on the taller boy's shoulder. This time, Takashi did not try to suppress his smile.

It was no wonder Mitsukuni wanted to watch the sunrise from here—the view was breathtaking. The side of the hill was covered in hundreds of flowers, petals shining in the light. A breeze came through, sending ripples down the sea of flowers, causing the petals to shimmer.

Takashi glanced down to his left to see two roses, one pink, one dark blue. He carefully pulled out the pink one and gently twirled the stem between his thumb and index finger.

"Takashi?" Mitsukuni asked hesitantly.

"Hm?"

"Can you believe we start at the university tomorrow?"

"Mm."

"Me neither." Mitsukuni paused for a moment before continuing. "It's gonna be so weird not being in the same department as you."

"Mm." Takashi stopped twirling the rose, but kept his eyes locked on it.

"We've always been together. It'll be hard to get used to being alone."

Takashi looked back at the ground for the dark blue rose, plucking it from the ground, and spoke. "You won't be alone."

"Huh?"

"Well, we won't see each other during the day while we have classes, but afterwards, I'll always be with you."

Mitsukuni just sighed and lifted his head from Takashi's shoulder, turning away from the taller boy. Takashi stared at the two flowers in his hands, and put down the blue one. He stroked the delicate petals of the pink rose, taking care not to hurt it. Mitsukuni obviously needed to ask something, but Takashi wasn't going to rush him. He waited patiently until the short boy turned back towards him.

Takashi stopped gazing at the flower to look at his cousin.

"Why?" Mitsukuni asked bluntly.

"..."

"You said you'll always be with me. Why?"

Takashi was taken aback. He was not expecting that, nor was he expecting the hint of anger he detected in Mitsukuni's voice. He turned away to pick up the blue rose—and to prevent Mitsukuni from seeing the faint hint of red that had spread across his cheeks. Still avoiding his cousin's eyes, he fiddled with the roses, winding the stems tightly around each other while trying to formulate an answer. There were two answers flying through Takashi's mind, the one he desperately wanted to say, and the one he knew he had to say.

He took a deep breath. "Although the master-servant relationship of our families is over, the loyalty still runs deep in my blood."

Mitsukuni stared straight ahead. "I see."

Takashi never knew his cousin's voice could be that cold.

Mitsukuni spoke again. "So that's all I am to you. You don't really want to spend time with me. I'm just an obligation."

Takashi was horrified. _No! _he wanted to scream, _That's not what you are to me at all!_ But he couldn't. Even if he had been able to breathe he knew he couldn't speak his feelings. He instinctively clenched his fist, trying to contain himself.

Then he remembered the roses.

He opened his hand and looked down to see the petals of the dark blue rose crushed and broken. He couldn't understand why a simple flower mattered so much to him, but he couldn't take it. He tore the two roses apart and threw them on the ground. He lowered his head into his hands, trying to hide the tears that had begun falling from his eyes.

He heard Mitsukuni stand up and begin walking away.

* * *

Please review and tell me what you think! Chapter 2 should be coming soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapter 2! Thank you so much to everyone who has read my story this far. I hope this chapter is good!

* * *

Takashi couldn't believe what he had just done. How could he have messed it up so quickly? As Mitsukuni's footsteps grew more distant, Takashi replayed the scene in his mind. Why did he say all that nonsense about the 'master-servant relationship?' Why didn't he just tell him the truth? But Takashi knew that if he had told his cousin how he really felt about him, the situation would probably have been much worse.

Finally lifting up his head, Takashi stared hopelessly as Mitsukuni neared the bottom of the hill. Upon seeing this, Takashi lost control of his actions. Without thinking, he rose to his feet and called out his cousin's name. Mitsukuni did not even slow down. Takashi called again and began running down the hill after him. He easily caught up with the blond boy and placed his hand lightly on his small shoulder.

Mitsukuni spun around and knocked the tall boy to the ground in one swift motion. Just as fast, he positioned himself on top of his cousin, pinning him to the ground. His eyes were full of rage, his teeth clenched. Even though his words had been mean, Takashi thought his cousin was overreacting. But he couldn't say anything to make it better.

"I trusted you," Mitsukuni hissed as he slammed his cousin's head against the ground, making Takashi wince in pain. The boy may be small, but his strength was impressive.

"All these years, I thought that you were my best friend, that you cared about me. But that was all a lie, wasn't it?"

Takashi couldn't breathe. Again, he felt the urge to confess his feelings, but this was not the right time. Not when Mitsukuni was screaming at him and hurting him and sitting on top of—

_He's sitting on top of me!_ Takashi immediately blushed at the thought. Unfortunately, Mitsukuni mistook this as confirmation of his accusation and proceeded to slam Takashi's head against the ground even more violently.

"Do you realize how much of my life you've wasted? My earliest memories are of playing with you. ALL of my childhood memories are of you. I spent all of my free time with you. And then we started school, and I sat next to you every day, year after year. I never bothered to make many other close friends because I thought I'd always have you, and that was enough. But I was WRONG. You only stayed with me 'cause you had to. For eighteen years you pretended to care about me, and I was blind enough to fall for it. And now, without you, I have nothing. NOTHING! My childhood without you—there was none! What friends do I have, without you? Only the Host Club. That's it. My whole life was just a big waste of time. Do you really hate me that much? Does it make you happy to see me suffer? Why did you do this? Why?"

Takashi should have been heartbroken after hearing this speech, but he wasn't able to focus on the words. All he could think about was Mitsukuni. He couldn't stop staring at his soft, golden hair, his gorgeous, creamy eyes, and his lips. His smooth, perfect lips. And the cruelty of his expression only made it better. _He's cute when he's angry,_ Takashi thought.

Then, as Mitsukuni continued to wait for a response, breathing heavily and getting madder with each passing second, Takashi finally became overwhelmed by his emotions. He reached up to wrap his arms around the shorter boy, pulling him closer until only a few inches separated their faces. Mitsukuni's expression turned to confusion, then panic as Takashi's hand pressed against the back of his head and brought their lips together.

Takashi held his cousin close, never wanting this moment to end. He kept kissing him, deeply and passionately, while running his fingers through his short, blond hair. It wasn't until he had to pause for a breath that he realized Mitsukuni wasn't kissing back.

Every muscle in Mitsukuni's body was tense, his eyes frozen in shock, unsure of what to do. Then Takashi became conscious of what he had just done. _Oh shit I kissed him! _This was bad. Mitsukuni already hated him, and now he had made it so much worse. He knew he couldn't avoid it any longer. He had to say something. But what? Takashi opened his mouth and tried to speak, but the only sound he could get out was, "Uh..."

Mitsukuni just kept staring at him with those cold, blank eyes.

* * *

Chapter 3 will be coming soon! Let me know how I did.


	3. Chapter 3

Here's the last chapter! Sorry for it being so short. Thank you again to everyone who's read this. Enjoy!

* * *

For the first time in his life, Takashi had absolutely no idea what to do. His eyes still locked on his cousin's, he lay there, unmoving and silent.

After what felt like hours, Mitsukuni stood up. He turned away and was about to start walking when Takashi stopped him.

"Wait."

Mitsukuni paused, still facing away from the tall boy. He spoke with such a soft, trembling voice, Takashi had to strain to hear it.

"Why won't you just tell me the truth?"

Takashi got up and walked over to his cousin.

Mitsukuni spoke again. "I-I always thought I understood you as well as I did myself, but now I'm not sure. Just tell me what I am to you."

Knowing that he couldn't hold back any longer, Takashi began to speak. "Mitsukuni, you are everything to me. Ever since I met you, I knew you were special. At first I thought it was just because we're cousins. Then we got to high school, and something changed. Suddenly, I couldn't stop thinking about you, I always wanted to be with you. I didn't understand what had happened until a few months later when I realized, that—I love you. I love you more than anything, Mitsukuni. I never want to leave your side. I want to stay with you for the rest of our lives. I want to be there for you through everything. And even if you don't feel the same way, I still need you in my life."

As he finished this last sentence, Takashi felt a huge weight lifted off his shoulders. _I finally told him!_ Now he had to wait for Mitsukuni to respond.

At first, Mitsukuni stood silently, replaying Takashi's words over in his head. Then, in a sweet, cheerful voice, he said, "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

Takashi opened his eyes wide. _Could this mean..._

"I love you too, Takashi. I've loved you for a while. It pains me to think about being away from you. Why else would I have gotten so mad earlier? You're my whole life, Takashi, and I want to keep it that way."

Takashi's normally expressionless face brightened into a huge smile. His excitement was mirrored on Mitsukuni's face. Takashi approached the blond boy, placing his hands on his hips while Mitsukuni reached up and wrapped his arms around the taller boy's neck. Takashi leaned down to kiss Mitsukuni, and this time, Mitsukuni kissed back.

The two boys stood there, together, the sun's warmth radiating down from the clear, blue sky, the gentle breeze blowing across the hill, the sea of flowers waving, brushing against their feet.


End file.
